


butterflies and tequila.

by helenblqckthorn



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Smut, i love these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenblqckthorn/pseuds/helenblqckthorn
Summary: Cristina's together with Emma, alone, in her bedroom, drunk. Oh, and did she mention the massive crush she was harbouring on the other girl?





	butterflies and tequila.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for smut and swearing.

"Do you remember when—when—" 

Emma broke off her sentence giggling so hard she had to lay down. Cristina took a swig of the alcohol they were drinking—what was it again? Vodka? Tequila? She couldn't remember. 

She grinned down at Emma, who was still giggling into the faded rose sheets on Cristina's bed. They'd come in here for a break, for solace of the world just happening around them. Time seemed to stop hurrying when they were together. Cristina and Emma, Emma and Cristina. 

Emma started to sit up and made a grab for the bottle, but tipped over the wrong way and fell off the bed with a thump. Cristina giggled so hard she lost her grip on the soft sheets and almost fell over herself.  "I'm such a lightweight," Emma commented, still breathless from laughing. 

Cristina snorted. "You can say that again."

"I'm such a lightweight."

Cristina looked down at Emma, who was clearly holding in her giggles and waiting for Cristina's response. "You—" Cristina said, and almost tipped backwards onto the bed again, "are a dork." 

Emma smiled cheekily up at her and said, "Yes, but I'm your dork."

Just hearing this comment made Cristina's stomach fill with butterflies, and heat rise to her cheeks. She ignored this, and sighed in exasperation at her friend. She called Emma her friend, but really—she was so much more. 

"Tinaaaaaa," Emma's voice took her out of her thoughts. She was still on the floor, her golden hair rumpled and her cheeks flushed with the spirits, her eyes glittering in the low light of the room—

 _Stop it._  

"Yes, Emma dearest?" She said in a mock posh accent, knowing this would set Emma off into another round of adorable giggles. Sometimes she couldn't help herself. 

Emma did giggle then, sparking little flutters in Cristina's stomach, but she stopped after a short while.  She stared up at Cristina with a soppy smile on her face. "Help me?" She said, lifting an arm up. 

Cristina sighed fondly. She stood up, grabbed Emma's arm, and pulled her into a standing position. "You're so heavy," she said, slightly distracted by how soft Emma's skin was, and how her skin gave off a subtle scent of rose-water, which was coincidentally, Cristina's favourite scent. (Ever since she'd moved to the Los Angeles Institute anyway).

"Whaaat? I thought you said I was a lightweight!" Emma exclaimed, slurring her words slightly. "Get it, Tina? Light—Oof!"

Emma had tripped Cristina up by accident, making Cristina flop against the bed, and pulling Emma on top of her. Cristina froze. Emma did too. 

Her hair was hanging around her face, framing it, and her deep brown eyes suddenly were wide awake. This close, Cristina could see the gold flecks littered across the brown, and it made Cristina want. She didn't think she'd wanted anything this much in her life. 

"Cristina..." Emma whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "I—"

"Yes?" She breathed back, wanting desperately to know what Emma was going to say. 

Emma's face changed from one of nervousness—Emma Carstairs, nervous—to one of gentle determination. Emma leaned down, letting silky strands of her hair fall across Cristina's skin, and brushed her lips against Cristina's. 

Cristina let out a soft gasping noise, and pressed her lips tenderly back. Emma took this as a sign of encouragement, and she kissed back, a little harder. 

Nothing has ever felt this good in her life. Emma's lips were so soft, so pliable, and Cristina had to gasp out breaths between kisses, it was that breathtaking. She could taste the sweet alcohol that they'd drunk earlier, and a little hesitantly, licked a little off her bottom lip. 

Emma groaned, and deepened their kissing, using her lips and teeth to leave Cristina without any breath, and Cristina pushed back against her, her fingers sliding into Emma's hair and holding them there, making Emma sound noises against her lips. 

Cristina took her lips off Emma's for one second, then buried her face against Emma's neck, grazing her lips against spots she thought to be sensitive, lightly running her teeth along afterward, making Emma moan and move her body against Cristina's, in turn making Cristina curse, for the light fabric between them did nothing to quench the heat pooling in her stomach. 

Cristina took her lips off Emma's neck rather reluctantly, and dove back into her mouth, pressing them together with a level of intensity she didn't think she had. Emma's breathless _Cristina_ 's and _Oh_ 's just made her want more, made her _desire_. 

Emma separated herself from Cristina, and for one horrible moment she thought Emma would go away, be disgusted at what they were doing, but all she did was sit back on Cristina's lap and breath heavily for a moment or two. 

"Do you want to—" she began, and Cristina immediately propped herself up on her arms and breathed "Yes."

Emma swallowed, managing to look eager yet hesitant at the same time. "I've—never done this, you know, with a girl," she stumbled over the words a little, obviously nervous.

Cristina felt her heart melt. She reached up and ran her thumb along Emma's cheekbone, and Emma gazed down at her. "Emma, it's just me. Don't worry." 

Emma smiled, and her smile was like the sun lighting up a dreary day. She bent down, and kissed Cristina lightly before lightly placing her hands on Cristina's dress, and looked up into her eyes, clearly seeking permission. 

"Go ahead," Cristina said softly, but surely.  Emma gave her a look of adoration before lifting Cristina's dress off of her—although she had to help, as it got stuck over her head and they started giggling again. 

Once it was off, Emma looked Cristina up and down with a sort of glazed expression. She swallowed again, and said "Cristina... you're beautiful."

Cristina blushed, and was half glad she was wearing her nicer set of red underwear. She was absolutely sure that Emma would've reacted like that to whatever she was wearing, though. 

She gave a sort of shuddering gasp as Emma started kissing from her neck, down to her breasts, and further down her stomach. "Wait—wait," she panted, and sat up.

Emma looked half-frightened, half-longing, but all Cristina wanted to do was get her out of her clothes. She said this, and Emma visibly held back a sigh of relief, and lifted her shirt over her head. Cristina could barely conceal the want in her eyes, and felt something stirring in her abdomen. 

Emma's skin was porcelain smooth, and she was wearing a white cotton bra that did all sorts of thing to Cristina's lower regions, and suddenly Emma was pulling off her denim shorts and panties, and she forgot how to breathe.

Emma leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, but with a passion that made it hard for her to breathe in between kisses. Emma reached around her back, and unclasped Cristina's bra, slowly pulling it off with a tenderness that nearly made her cry. She shivered a little when her bare skin made contact with the air, but it was all worth it to see Emma's face. 

Emma unfroze, and started kissing down Cristina's neck, as she did earlier, but kissing her shoulder as well, making Cristina stutter her breaths, and then kissed down onto her breasts. She mouthed around her, then started on her nipples, making Cristina moan and breathe out " _Emma_ " and " _Please_ " and lots of other noises that were clearly spiriting Emma on, as she moaned while sucking and kissing Cristina's boobs. 

Emma took herself off Cristina, and quickly undid her bra, then slid off her underwear, making Cristina say "fuck" under her breath while biting her lip. Emma grinned slyly, then hooked her fingers into Cristina's underwear, and slid them off. 

Cristina lay breathing heavily on the bed, her thoughts blurred with desire and want, her clothes fully off. Emma was staring down at her, her mouth slightly open, panting as well. 

Cristina pulled Emma down onto her, making them both groan together, their bare skin rubbing together. She threw her head back, her mind dizzy, and Emma snaked a hand further down her body. 

The next several minutes seemed to blur together, until they had both collapsed onto each other, sleep and sated.

Emma nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, to tired and spent to do anything but breathe. Cristina slid her arms around Emma, bringing them closer, and their bodies lined up perfectly. 

She was just dropping of to sleep when she heard Emma mumble out something that sounded like "Love you, Tina."

"Love you too," she murmured into Emma's soft hair, sleepy and satisfied. 

They fell asleep like that, curled into each other, each their own universe.

*** 

The soft golden light coming through Cristina's curtains was what eventually woke Emma.

She shifted ever so slightly, so warm and comfortable she didn't want to move ever again. She was lying on something soft and sweet-smelling, which seemed familiar and new all at once. 

Though, there seemed to be a pounding behind her temples that indicated a hangover, which lead to the question of what she'd been doing last night. 

She opened her eyes, and stared in semi-shock at the clothes strewn haphazardly all over the room, the vodka bottle—empty, she noted—and finally, Cristina, free of any clothes, sleeping beneath her. 

Emma gazed down at her, beautiful, gorgeous and sexy, and then the flood of memories hit her. 

She'd come up to Cristina's room with her, ignoring the feelings for Cristina that had been peppering her of late, gotten completely drunk, then—

She blushed and felt heat zing down her body as she recalled the wonderful memories from the night before. She hadn't realised she was capable of such feats, but the body did wonders when it had motivation. 

Cristina shifted beneath her and murmured, and Emma propped herself over Cristina, trying to push down the whirring thoughts going through her. What if Cristina thought it was a mistake? What if she pushed Emma away? What if she was disgusted?

Cristina's coffee-brown eyes opened, and she blinked a few times up at Emma sleepily and confused, before she realised what position they were in, and obviously remembered the night before. 

She looked up at Emma hopefully, looking in that minute more like an adorable puppy than anything. "Hi," she breathed. 

Emma smiled, in spite of herself. "Hey."

"Do you... wanna talk about—this?" She said, while gesturing at both of their bodies lying on top of each other. 

Emma pondered for a minute. "We probably should." 

"Was this um... just a drunk escapade for you?" Cristina said, fidgeting with her sheets. 

Emma was stunned. "Just a—" she started, then placed her face closer to Cristina's. "Tina—you've—you," she struggled to find the words. 

"I've never felt like this before," she said softly. "I've never—not even with Jules—"

"Please don't mention Julian while you're lying on top of me naked," Cristina said, giggling, and breaking the tension. Emma let herself snuggle into the other's body, and they touched foreheads on the pillow. 

Emma tried to explain the feelings she'd been having around Cristina, how she'd find herself staring in awe as Cristina laughed, or blushing and looking away while Cristina was in her bikini, or the fact that every time she'd be with Jules, or anyone else, she'd be thinking of Cristina. She had found herself gazing at the other girl, mesmerised by—well, everything about her. 

Cristina took an intake of breath, and said "That's exactly how it's been for me! Last night, you just looked—so beautiful, Emma." 

Emma gave a soft laugh, and agreed with her. "When you were just underneath me, with you cheeks flushed—I couldn't help myself," she sighed, reliving the night before hand. 

"I'm surprised you've held yourself back this long," Cristina giggled, then leaned in to kiss Emma's lips. Emma sighed into the kiss, then rolled to be on top of Cristina, deepening the kiss, moving herself against Cristina's body, moaning softly—

Cristina laughed into the kiss, and when Emma broke away in puzzlement, she said, in between breathless laughs, "Sorry—your hair looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backward."

Emma snorted. "It's had the Cristina-having-sex-treatment, you see," she grinned slyly as the girl beneath her broke off into helpless giggles, putting a stop to any action that might've just happened. Emma didn't mind. She was content to lie here with Cristina forever. 

She pillowed her head on Cristina's chest, and felt the other girl card her fingers through her hair. 

"What now?"

The words were almost inaudible, a whisper of breath against Emma's hair. 

She didn't move, but turned her eyes up to the other girl. Cristian's eyes were huge and dark, anticipating. 

"I guess we find out," Emma said slowly. Cristina looked disappointed, but she hid the flicker of emotion that crossed her face quite well. Emma almost didn't catch it. Almost. 

"Though..." she trailed off, in thought. "I'd like to be with you. Like, as a permanent thing."

Cristian's brilliant white teeth shone as she grinned down at Emma, and Emma felt her cheeks hurt from smiling at her so widely. 

She sighed happily and nuzzled her face back into Cristina's neck. "We should also tell the others," she said, a slow grin spreading across her face. "That is, if they hadn't already heard us."

Cristina's laugh rang beautifully in Emma's ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i love these two so much,, they deserve all the happiness in the world
> 
> I have a slightly *cough* more explicit version of this, if anyone would like to see it, let me know in the comments below
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are very very welcome, and head on over to my [tumblr](http://catarinalosss.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/helenblqckthrn) if you're interested


End file.
